


velleity

by lovethevoid



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: today was not one of those times.





	velleity

Sometimes, Awsten gets off stage in a rush of straight adrenaline. He bounces off the walls for awhile, purely in the moment, laughing and holding Geoff and Otto as close as he can. He loves those moments, nothing but euphoria and gratitude for his own life and how much he's accomplished with his best friends.

Today was not one of those times. 

Warped tour started weighing on him after a few weeks. Multiple daily shows in the pressing heat was exhausting as is, and his voice was feeling the strain of regularly playing TANTRUM. He was caught somewhere between loving and hating the tour. Some days were better than others. 

Their last set came and went, and Awsten gave it his all, the sun relentlessly beating down on the side of his face. He stumbled off stage afterwards, desperate for water and somewhere to sit, and Otto wrapped his arm around Awsten's waist as he wandered aimlessly, weaving through technical people that Awsten didn't recognize. 

"Did you still want to stay with me tonight?" Otto asked, disarmingly causal. Awsten must have made a confused face, and Otto grinned, tightening his grip around Awsten. "Hotel night. You forgot?" 

"Otto, I think I'm experiencing heatstroke right now." Awsten replied, his voice rasping. He didn't really have it in him to be funny, but he appreciated the pitiful laugh Otto gave him anyway. Narrowing his eyes only served to make Otto laugh harder as he lead him back to the bus. 

The bus wasn't much better, but there was a roof at the very least, and Awsten could sit down. He threw his head back and groaned up at the ceiling, collapsing backwards onto the couch. "I'm dying, Otto." He whined, closing his eyes. He felt the cushion dip beside him, Otto's leg pressed to his, and there was something cold against his hand. Awsten grabbed it and raised his head, gripping the glass of water like a vice.

"You're such a baby." Otto teased gently, reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers against Awsten's heat-flushed cheek. Awsten frowned in response as he drank, but leaned into the touch nonetheless, lids going heavy. "Love you." Otto adds, patting the top of Awsten's head.

"Stop that." Awsten answers, ducking out of the way of Otto's hand. The sudden movement makes his head spin, and he shuts his eyes tight to try and counteract the dizzy feeling. Otto is warm against his leg, too warm, and he scoots away a little before taking slow sips of his water again. Otto's watching him close, and Awsten's staring into the bottom of his cup. "Love you too." He mumbles eventually, and Otto coos at him softly in response. It feels patronizing, and Awsten wants to complain but decides it isn't worth it. For once. 

Otto leans in, his lips finding their way to Awsten's for a fleeting moment before Awsten pulls away. "Quit it, asshole. You'll make me spill my water." He protests as Otto rolls his eyes, pressing quick kisses to Awsten's face. Awsten huffs but doesn't flinch away. His face feels so warm that Otto's lips are nearly cool against his skin, when usually they were unbearably hot. Hot, and Awsten was always just a little _bothered_.

"Never answered me about the room." Otto prompts, his right hand skimming absently down Awsten's side. His fingers lift Awsten's shirt up by the hem, touching Awsten's hip, and Awsten knows it's intentional. He shifts a bit, clasping his free hand over Otto's.

"You wanna fuck me there, right?" Awsten asks bluntly, but he knows the answer. Otto's unshakeable, regarding him with an apathetic expression and a cool tone.

"With consent." Otto says, a smile playing at his lips after the following moment of silence stretched thin. Awsten wants to keep up his attitude, but not smiling when Otto was looking at him like that was nearly impossible. 

He ended up caving anyway, matching Otto's grin. "We'll see how I feel. Right now, I just want to sleep until I'm dead." He sighs and gives Otto's hand a gentle squeeze. He was grateful for the hotel - if anything, it gave him enough room to fall asleep in Otto's arms without being crammed against the bunk wall. And really, that's all he could ask for.

* * *

Awsten unceremoniously dumped all his shit at the foot of one of the beds. They were given two, but Awsten knew they'd only be using one for the night. The exhaustion hadn't subsided, but he didn't feel like he was engulfed in flames anymore, so he was counting his blessings. He couldn't remember the last time he went to sleep before 2 in the morning, but it was about 9:30, so he figured that was close enough.

He barely manages to get out of his jeans without stumbling too much, and Otto giggled at him from across the room. "Mm, not funny." Awsten says quietly, taking a seat on the bed. He holds his arms out in Otto's direction, blinking heavily at his ... not-boyfriend. Lover? They'd have to work on that. "Kiss me?" He asks hopefully, smiling up as Otto approached him. 

"That's what you want?" Otto answers, leaning forward until Awsten takes a hint and lays back on the mattress. "Just kisses?" 

Awsten hums, wrapping his arms around Otto's neck. "I don't care what you do." He responds, words slurring together. Otto's bare legs are against his own, and Otto's hands are on either sides of Awsten's head. Awsten would be rutting against Otto's thigh if he had it in him, but every inch of his being felt weighed down, anchored to the bed. 

"Don't say stuff like that, Aws. You're like, pretty much asleep." Otto says, kissing Awsten gently. 

Awsten lifts his hips weakly in response. "Fuck me, I don't mind." He mumbled, trying to kiss back. He feels just a second behind, like an out of sync video. By the time his brain and body catch up, Otto's moved into something new. 

"I'm not gonna." Otto reiterates, his mouth finding its way to Awsten's throat, sucking gently at the skin there. "You don't even know what's going on right now."

Awsten might be offended, if he knew what was going on. "I want it, want you - you, want you to use me." He stuttered through his sentence. Even through his sleep-addled mind, the thought of Otto fucking him while he slept seemed inexplicably good. "Use me, use me. I'm yours, I know my safeword-" He insisted, and Otto shushed him softly, cutting him off with a long kiss. Awsten feels limp beneath him, unable to move or push or pull. He stays still and whines, high in the back of his throat.

Awsten's barely conscious when Otto flips him over. His cheek is against the pillow, and Otto's against his back, warm and all-consuming. He thinks he might be hard, but he can't really tell, and it doesn't matter anyway. He's trapped between the mattress and Otto, eyes closed, drifting away into sleep. He vaguely feels Otto push between his thighs, slick with spit and a little precum, sliding in and out slowly. The friction is almost soothing, and Otto's soft moans become a part of Awsten's descent into being completely untethered from the world.

He partially comes to when Otto really speeds up, shoving Awsten hard into the mattress on every thrust. The pillow is wet against his cheek - drool, he guesses, and he wishes he could be more awake, be there for Otto, loud and desperate in the way Otto likes, when Awsten falls apart into a shaky mess and he has to be there to put him together again. He can't do anything more than _take it_ tonight, be something for Otto to use. 

He thinks he can hear Otto talking to him, praising him for being good. Praise never got to him too much - he preferred the degradation - but his cheeks warmed anyway, knowing he was being a good boy for Otto even when he was slipping in and out of consciousness. 

He wakes up again when Otto gasps out his name, loud. It startles him, makes him jump, stilling when he felt warmth on the backs of his thighs. He knows it's cum, and it's all over him, and Otto's gripping his hip hard enough that Awsten wonders if it'll leave a pretty little bruise to find later.

"Shit, fuck, Awsten, god damn." Otto said, punctuated by heavy breaths. "Baby, can you hear me?"

Awsten musters up as much energy as possible to hum in response, adding a weak thumbs up. Otto's laugh is the prettiest sound in the world to Awsten as he goes under again, feeling sated and beyond happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so Sorry,
> 
> rpf tumblr: notwxrriors


End file.
